The Merlin Arena
Welcome, dear editors, to the Merlin Arena! where each week, two of the most requested characters from the Merlin universe will go up against each other, in a fight that is determined by the votes of both registered users and visitors. If you have a request for future stars please leave a message on Morganaforever's user profile. Moderation Right now the Merlin Arena is run by Morganaforever, Dryuuu and Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd. new fights will be posted every week, if possible, as a result of your votes. Finally, please DO NOT '''edit this page or change its format and content. Any user that does so without reason may be suspended. The Rules This is a popularity contest. You may vote for your favourite or whom you think would win in a fight between the two combatants that are chosen to fight. Failure to comply with these rules will likely result in a scale from your vote being removed up to being banned from participating in future fights. *Each user votes only once. An anonymous cannot abuse this either, as the vote record is assigned to your IP address. *Anonymous users have just as much right to vote as registered users. *To vote, check '''one bubble under the character of your choice, then click the 'Vote!' button. While you are able to select two, doing so will not result in an accurate result and defeat the purpose of the contest. *Justyfying your choice is essential too, in order to have a clearer result, so please justify your choice below the poll and also type four times ~ in order to post a signature. FIGHT #4: Uther vs Agravaine Justyfying your choice (Who did you choose and why?) *Although he possessed a hateable character, I will definitely vote for Lord Agravaine on this one! Uther killed his beloved sister and brother so it's only fair he wins this one. Also, i think that he is a pretty good swordsman, definitely better than Uther, because he was really confident when about to face Elyan and he was even prepared to face Arthur. Morganaforever 19:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *I'm personally not a fan of either, but in a fight I would choose Uther. Agravaine doesn't seem to really display any type of honorable sword play, and feeds off of lies and backstabbing. He never really actually does anything on his own accord, Morgana's is his driving source. Uther however has managed to survive this long with sorcerer's trying to kill him? Is this really a brain worker to figure out? *Agravaine will win because he has a reason to fight for, which will give him more adreniline! ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 11:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *While Uther is a powerful swordsman, well, his abilities would have been reduced greatly along with his psychological state after Morgana betrayed him. So I vote Agravaine. Agravaine would also get the rush of adrenaline, as the user above me has stated, that would give him reason to take down Uther... remember Uther is simply defending what is left of his poor, abused soul. In The Sins of the Father Arthur easily took down Uther due to his anger. If Agravaine were in his shoes, I would expect he'd prevail. It's a shame we didn't see Agravaine in action! But that was most likely the intention- his character will forever be shrouded in mystery. ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 12:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *I choose Uther. I have never liked Agravaine, and I never will. I'm also sure Uther would win, because he has probably had a lot more training than Agraivaine. ฬคtєгฬєςภค 12:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *I chose Uther because he was able to kill the Gleeman when he was very weak. Agravaine on the other hand is less experienced. Merlinarthur 01:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *Agravaine has a lot of weight behind him. So Uther will win! *If it was before Uther became depressed then i'd choose him, but he became allot weaker after Morgana's betrayal , even if he didn't forget his sword skill. Agravaine, however, is a detmined, strong warrior who is fuelled by revenge for his sister. Merlin vs Morgana= ''Fight#1: Merlin vs Morgana '''Victor:' Merlin (130 votes) Loser: Morgana (46 votes) Justyfying your choice *''I choose Merlin because he has a good heart and I believe he is the stronger magician. Morgana is evil, and the good ones should always win! 20:51, March 6, 2012'' *''I choose Merlin because he has more experience than Morgana. ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 08:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC)'' *''I choose Morgana because I want to balance out the forces! Also, because she almost reached Merlin's level and it is a really short period of time that she can use magic, compared to Merlin. #Morganaforever 08:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC)'' *''I choose Merlin because he is definitely the strongest. And I can't choose Morgana instead my most favorite character! ฬคtєгฬєςภค 09:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC)'' *''I choose Merlin because not only does he have more experience, but he actually fights for what's right, and wants to make everyone's life a better place, which contrasts with what Morgana actually wants to do. While it's true Morgana does indeed rival Merlin, having reached close to his level in such a short amount of time, and many of us may be over Morgana being knocked out by now, if she defeats him, she'll kill him, and where will Albion go?☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 13:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu'' *''I vote Merlin because he has the most experience, and has proven hes not afraid to be violent with his magic when he needs to be. He also thinks about spells and uses his head, not that Morganas dumb, I just think she would be lashing out erratically in rage instead calculating carefully in a fight. Specially if she JUST found out Merlin's powers, she'd be like "I KILL YOU YOU TRAITOR!"'' *''I choose Merlin because , unlike Morgana, he's defeated a wide variety of sorcerers and magical creatures. Also Morgana's prefers to enchant objects in her hut rather than harm people in direct combat. Therefore, in a duel Merlin should be able to eventually overpower her. Dragonfire8 21:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC)'' *''I choose Merlin because if he can't beat Morgana then there's no point to the whole series. Evil reigns, not a happy ending. But seriously, Merlin should win because he's smarter than her, not scared to get his hands dirty and frankly more powerful despite his only "teacher" being a single book whilst Morgana was taught by a high priestess. I also think Morgana would be scared to death if she knew who he was. Lastly, being destined to be the greatest sorcerer of all time has to count for something.'' *''I vote for Merlin as I believe he is more experienced with using magic and has defeated Morgana previously.Merlinarthur 01:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC)'' *''I vote for Merlin because he is a dragonlord and he has loads more experience using magic than Morgana. He also has beaten Morgana in a prevoius battle between the two (and he was in his dragoon the great form aswell). 13:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC)'' *''Um, Merlin because...WELL HE'S MERLIN, OK? He has to win! du! If he didn't than that would be like, weird. And besides, Merlin more experienced, a dragonlord, the main character, oh, and not to mention that HE'S DESTINED TO SAVE CAMELOT!!! hahaha!~~Emily Windsnap~~'' *''I choose Merlin, because he is the Emrys,meaning immortal. He's supposed to save the world and reunited Albion! He's awesome!'' *''I go with merlin because well in the legend hes imortal so no competition.'' *''I think they both will kill eachother in battle. But Morgana is cool, so GO MORGANA!'' *I chose Morgana because it is always more interesting when the villains win - everyone always expects the heroes to win every single battle, but it's more interesting when it's balanced out. I say Morgana wins this one, but I'm sure Merlin will strike back. |-| Arthur vs Mordred= ''Fight#2: Arthur vs Mordred '''Victor:' Arthur (72 votes) Loser: Mordred (58 votes) Justyfying your choice *I choose Mordred because it is obvious he would beat Arthur anytime. He has magic! And besides that, if it wasn't for Merlin or someone else, a lot of guys have beaten Arthur and would have killed him. However Arthur's personality is way better and my judgement depends on fighting skills alone. Morganaforever 20:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Mordred because he is the strongest of those two. He was able to easily defeat more than one man at a time in The Witch's Quickening, so fighting one man, even if it's the legendary King Arthur, should be a piece of cake! ฬคtєгฬєςภค 20:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *I chose Arthur because I believe he is more capable and Mordred is still unexperienced. He also has a better personality and should be the true winner! Merlinarthur 21:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Mordred, since he is capable of using magic, plus the Great Dragon foresaw this fight and he saw Mordred kill Arthur so that proves my point. ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 03:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *While I'd like them both to be equal (but I won't vote for both), and I think they should end up killing each other, for instance Mordred strikes down Arthur but Arthur delivers a final blow. Mordred has magic, and magic is 'more powerful than physical strength. So it'd have to be Mordred. If Mordred's magic was blocked, though, it'd be Arthur. But assuming Mordred will have magic, it will be him, in my books. ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 06:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *Mordred is probably good with a sword right now so MORDRED! 06:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *I voted for Mordred only because I think he will kill Arthur, but Morgana will sacrifice herself to bring him back. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ *Mordreee-eeed! Coz hes sooo cute and he beat arthur anyytimmme!!!!!!!!1 *I vote for Modred.I'ts not that I like him, but Arthur would have been killed a lot time ago, if Merlin didn't help him.Besides, Arthur sometimes really gets on my nerves.Anyway, Modred would easily beat Arthur if Merlin weren't there.User:Mapsal313 18:02, March 11, 2012 *I think Mordred should win because it says Mordred is destind to kill Arthur. Forestfire3 17:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC)forestfire3Forestfire3 17:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Mordred would win because his magic beats Arthur's sword from miles away literally. Without Merlin's help Arthur is dead. Plus, yeah Mordred is destined to kill Arthur. (Aithusa07 March 11, 2012 ) *I suppose the arthurian legends don't ''really count when it comes to this, but they both killed each other in '''all the stories there is out there. (Arthur with a lance through Mordred's chest and Mordred mortally wounded him in turn,) but here it's just too many differences in the show to really know, isn't it? Therefore, I voted Arthur, because ultimately it is believed that he will return from Avalon. The fact that Mordred has magic in this version doesn't change that. (anonymous arthurian-nerd, 12th of March, 2012) *Mordred because he is epic and he is magical Spongedroid 07:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Mordred because, although Arthur has amazing sword skills and Mordred barely has any, he has magic. So Mordred should easily be able to overpower Arthur.Dragonfire8 19:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) |-| Morgana vs Arthur= ''Fight #3: Morgana vs Arthur '''Victor:' Arthur (52 votes) Loser: Morgana (46 votes) Justyfying your choice *I choose Morgana because it's fun whenever Arthur loses to a girl. Seriously though, I think the chances of her beating Arthur are really high, since she easily beat those knights and has also beaten him in the past. Also, she is more calculative and Arthur acts too much on impulse. Morganaforever 21:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Arthur, because, realistically, guys do actually have more physical strength than women- it's a fact. More particularly, Arthur has had many more training sessions than Morgana, who Arthur said supposedly "brushes her hair all day", and Morgana fled the room from Arthur when her magic failed in The Sword in the Stone. Helios was brave enough to face him, while Morgana tried to get away. She is also more prone to surprise attacks, such as when she took a strike from behind from a knight when walking up the hall. Arthur is known to take well to preventing such attacks, such as in The Last Dragonlord, when he stopped the thief in the tavern room. *Morgana would beat Arthur, I believe, only under the circumstances that he was injured, or gave her an advantage. ☾ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ☽ 01:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *I choose Arthur because admit it, Merlin is going to be at his side! And even if Merlin is not present, Arthur has a good heart and is smart erhmifhewantstobe. He would find a way to defeat her magic without the advantage. Morgana is to spitful, and has no real allies that are any good. Which will lead her to her end. *I choose Morgana. There's no question who would win if these two would get in a fight, especially now that she has become such a powerful sorceress! Plus, I've always liked Morgana more. ฬคtєгฬєςภค 11:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *Morgana has both magic and swordcraft! Arthur won't even last a second! ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 13:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *I chose morgana because she has indeed beaten arthur in the past and easily killed few of arthur's men. *I go for Arthur as Morgana relies too much on her magic which means she is probably rusty with a sword. On the other hand Arthur has faith in himself as a warrior and has been defeated by few opponents. Merlinarthur 03:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *I vote for Arthur because he dedicates more time to training and guys are generally stronger than girls. Also Arthur probably couldn't go all out in the past because he cared for Morgana and his honour wouldn't let him attack a girl. Morgana tends to rely on her magic too much now so she probably hasn't been training her sword fighting skills so she would lose to Arthur.Molin Corgan |-| Arthur vs Gwaine= ''Fight #4: Arthur vs Gwaine '''Victor:' Gwaine (72 votes) Loser: Arthur (66 votes) Justyfying your choice *I choose Gwaine because Arthur has lost even to less formidable enemies in the past. In addition, Gwaine is a dual wielder with the sword, knows some nice tricks and is more badass! He could even bear with Morgana's challenges and actually prove victorious in all of them, something that I don't know if Arthur or another knight could pull off. Morganaforever 20:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *I support Arthur as he has fought a range of opponents and has been defeated by few. Also, Arthur trains Gwaine and his other knights so he is probably aware of Gwaine's weaknesses.Merlinarthur 21:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Gwaine because he fights for honour. Spongedroid 22:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Gwaine because he knows the sword better and he has more tricks than Arthur. ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 22:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *Gwaine because...well he's just better at fighting! The thing is, Gwaine has NEVER been defeated by his enemies, and also, yes Arthur would know Gwaine's weaknesses, but I think Gwaine would know Arthur's as well... ~~Emily Windsnap~~ *I choose Arthur because it is certain he would win. Although Gwaine is a skilled swordfighter and fights well even without a sword, Arthur can fight well with various weapons like the mace, crossbow and of course, the sword, and also fights well blindfolded. Plus as he said himself, he has been trained to kill since birth. ฬคtєгฬєςภค 05:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Arthur because although Gwaine's been defeated less times than Arthur, Arthurs fought lots more enemies. He's also reigning champion at sword fighting and was probally trained by the best fighters in the Kingdom.Dragonfire8 17:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *I choose Gwaine bacause he is my favourite character and in my opinion he is stronger than Arthur GWAINE 1:24,March 29,2012 (UTC) |-| Coming next= *'Kilgharrah vs Aithusa' The decisive battle between the white and the red dragon! The two ferocious rulers of the sky finally face off! Is Kilgharrah, the wise, elegant and capable of immense force dragon able to defeat the younger dragon, the "light of the sun" who saved Morgana with his breath of life, and who will probably become just as strong when he grows up? Find out now! *'Morgana vs Nimueh' The two high Priestesses of the old religion engage in a long, magical duel! Who will prove victorious? Nimueh, Camelot's nemesis who specializes both in combat spells and creating spells from afar or the Lady Morgana, the last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess to exist, who has reached a formidable level of both sword skills and magic arts, rivaling even Merlin's? *'King Arthur's Army vs King Bayard's Army' Before clicking the "vote for Camelot" button, please reconsider. King Bayard's army was definitely a fearsome enemy and a worthy ally. No wonder that peace with that kingdom was so important to Uther. So, if the events on "The Poisoned Chalice" led to a war between Bayard's and Arthur's armies, who would win? |-| ''Anything else to suggest?Let the moderators know! ''. Queen Annis vs Queen Gwen *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Morgana vs Morgause '(high possibility) *Morgause vs Nimueh '(high possibility)'' *''Wyverns vs Dragons '(high possibility) *The Vilia vs The Dorocha '(high possibility)'' *''Alvarr vs Helios '(high possibility) *Gorlois vs Uther '(high possibility)'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine (high possibility)'' *''Helios vs King Cenred (high possibility)'' *''Merlin vs Mordred'' *''Tristan vs Isolde'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Merlin vs Arthur'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''Princess Mithian vs Gwen'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''Gwen vs Morgana (sword to sword)'' *''The Fisher King vs Gaius'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *Freya (lady of the lake) vs Morgana *Kilgharrah vs Aithusa *Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword) *Sir Percival vs Valiant Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe